


【陛冬R18】衝動

by faustus1205



Category: Sound Horizon (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustus1205/pseuds/faustus1205





	【陛冬R18】衝動

愛欲、衝動﹐是驅使人類的最原始的求生意志。讓自己的種子活下去﹐是凌駕任何一切的力量﹔甚至令人忘卻自我﹐不顧一切。當性慾指向唯一的對象時﹐那就是愛情。愛情使人不顧一切﹐愛情使人盲目。愛情比自身的意識更强大﹐沒有比情投意合的愛侣之間的熱情更激烈的吸引力。

愛情是披著玫瑰色面紗的存活意志；交合的目的是結出未知的果實。人類是唯一為了享受無上的歡愉而交媾的生靈﹐也大概是唯一將合二為一的因與果翻轉的動物。

當愛欲指向的對象並非異性時﹐便是畸怪的、本能上的倒錯。從人類學的角度來看﹐他許確實是這樣。

他知道他錯了﹐錯得離譜。他所傾慕的對象﹐與他雖相似卻又相異﹐錯的不止是性別、錯的是跨越了身為國王應守的界線－－他是他為故事創造的亞當。世上每個人都是獨一無二的﹐因此每個人理想的、最為配合的對象都不同。又因人把自身所缺乏的特質視為美﹐每個人身上都存在被誰所傾慕的可能性。人為愛人調適自身愈多﹐相互的引力則愈發濃烈。他不知道是他為自己塑造了他﹐還是他正一點一滴地拋棄自我。

他皺著眉看著屏幕﹐心不在焉地喝了一口咖啡。他已經在書桌前呆了一下午。

有誰敲了門。

「陛下？」

「Hiver君？進來。」

Hiver雙手捧著天藍的紙盒。他在桌面放下盒子﹐再繞到書桌後看了看Revo。

「臉都皺起來了。有甚麼不對嗎？」他伸手揉了揉Revo的眉心﹐眼神清澈。「不論困擾陛下的是甚麼﹐都讓我幫您暫時忘掉吧。」他握著Revo的手﹐輕吻指節。

「......比起這個﹐Hiver君﹐那是甚麼？」他的眼角瞄到桌上多出來的東西。

「La chocolat。給陛下的。」Hiver打開微涼的紙盒﹐裡面是細緻、柔滑的白巧克力。他的手停了一下﹐後悔地說道「......忘記拿叉子了......」

「不要緊。」被盒中散發出的香氣喚醒了飢餓感﹐他拿起一個塞進Hiver的嘴裡「好吃嗎？」

「好甜。」Hiver抓起Revo的手﹐邊舔掉已融化在指尖的一抹象牙白邊說「可是這是拿給您吃的。」

Revo覺得被甜食塞著嘴、口齒不清的Hiver實在可愛極了。像孩子一樣不懂得先吃完再說話。

「我可沒說不吃。」他攬住Hiver的腰﹐把人拉到身旁﹔Hiver乖巧地跨坐在他的腿上。他輕吻Hiver的唇﹐慢慢地把嘴唇分開﹐轉化為官能的深吻。入口即化的白巧克力帶著鮮奶油的香﹐柔軟的甜味和剛喝過的黑咖啡的苦澀交織成誘惑的篇章。Hiver的手臂交叉在他的頸後﹐毛茸茸的衣領壓著他的胸口。他撥開厚重的大衣﹐圈住纖細的腰。

「好吃。」他心滿意足地牴舔溢出嘴角的乳白。

Hiver再次大膽地親上去。延續先前的纏綿﹐更深入地﹐索求似的帶走了最後一絲苦澀。Revo依依不捨地含著柔軟的舌頭﹐雙手同時順著脊樑往下滑﹐幾乎令Hiver融化在他的懷裡﹔唇齒的交接以若即若離的吻作結。

Revo撥開擋住Hiver眼睛的銀白的髮絲﹐撫上他的臉。Hiver閉上眼睛蹭了蹭他的手心﹐雙手搭上他的手背。

「可以做嗎？」明知道這是不應該的﹐肢體的交纏卻撩起了慾火﹐一發不可收拾。

溫暖的唇壓印上他的手心﹐默許了更進一步的動作。他順著手腕的靜脈﹐一路舔吻至手背；舌尖掃過指間的觸感令Revo無限地瑕想。含上因長期按壓金屬弦線而變得粗糙的指尖﹐一邊吸吮一邊親吻。

「夠了﹐Hiver君......我忍不住了。」他掃了掃Hiver的背﹐抽回了被舔濕的手。

「哎？」Hiver被示意他站起來的Revo抓住肩頭﹐背朝上地壓在了書桌上。Revo把他的褲子從翹起的臀部拉下去﹐掀起長大衣的下擺﹐露出光裸的肌膚。

「在這裡？這樣太亂來了！陛下！」Hiver剛想起身﹐又被按著肩胛骨之間壓了回去﹔看不到對方的動作令他緊張了起來。

「別動。」Revo輕輕地揉搓穴口﹐俯下身輕聲安撫Hiver。

「啊啊.....」Hiver感到指尖漸漸進入他的身體裡﹐他的手臂不知所措地劃過桌面﹐碰倒了馬克杯。咖啡浸濕了桌面的紙張﹐從桌面滴落。

「杯子－－」

「不用在意。」他在Hiver的耳際輕輕呼氣﹐挺立的分身隔著布料磨擦著光裸的大腿。

「陛下......哈啊......」指腹變換著力度按壓裡面﹐每秒鐘都不一樣的刺激令他的脈搏加速。

「今天這麼熱情﹐原來對這種事也有準備過了？」Revo的手指伸進了兩個指節﹐輕輕地抖動、按摩﹔他發現裡面比平常更濕。

「嗯......陛下顧著工作﹐很久沒做過了......」

Revo拿起了另一塊巧克力﹐輕輕地推進Hiver的身體裡。

「......陛下......做了些甚麼？」兩隻手指加上半融化的巧克力﹐擴充著緊緻的穴口。異物進入的奇怪的感覺令他不安地想往前縮、把東西推開﹐而堅硬的桌邊頂著他的大腿根部令他無處可逃。

「巧克力。」白巧克力立刻就化成黏稠的液體﹐沾在肌膚上顯得異常色情。

「不行......陛下......啊嗯－－」他嘗試抗議﹐但指節在裡面上下移動的感覺舒服得無法言語。

「差不多可以了？」Revo邊撫摸周邊邊慢慢地退出。

「嗯......進來吧。」

「還可以嗎？」他生怕把人弄痛似的﹐找對了角度把自己的炙熱送進那柔軟的地方。他溫柔地把手伸進Hiver的衣服裡﹐沿著背骨上下撫弄。

「－－陛下的那裡﹐好熱......」他的手徒勞地尋找著可以抓緊的東西﹐手肘碰到了屏幕邊緣﹐又驚慌地把手收回去。

「還可以再進去一點﹐乖。」他揉了揉渾圓的屁股。結實而有彈性的手感很好。

「哈啊......好深......」他踢了一下Revo的腳邊﹐動作帶動到Revo感到下身被吮吸著一樣。

Revo給了身下的人一點時間習慣他的形狀﹐其後開始了緩慢的抽插。乳白的液汁漫出了穴口。

抽送的撞擊一下比一下强﹐刺激敏感的地方﹐發出了淫褻的水聲﹔囊袋拍打著穴口下方細嫩的皮膚。

「可以快一點......好舒服......」在習慣了Revo的節奏後﹐他禁不住想要渴求更多。

Revo的動作更用力了一些﹐Hiver順著他的動作自己動起腰來。

「好棒.....Hiver君......最喜歡你了」他的手扣緊了Hiver的腰側。長髮垂落﹐但他已經沒有空去管這個。

他俯身﹐在比巧克力更甜的人頸項間落下一吻。

正確也好，錯誤也罷；他只知道﹐他心甘情願地就此沉淪下去。

 

筆者︰我想上Hiver。❨再次❩


End file.
